U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,682-A describes a method of making a silicone in water emulsion comprising mixing (I) a composition containing at least one polysiloxane, at least one organosilicon material that reacts with said polysiloxane by a chain extension reaction and a metal containing catalyst for said chain extension reaction, (II) at least one surfactant and (III) water to form a mixture; and emulsifying the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,068-A describes emulsion polymerizing a silanol-terminated resin and a vinyl monomer. Polymerization in the emulsion polymerization process occurs at the silicone water interface so that the rate of polymerization is faster with smaller particles because of the larger surface area. Thus, it is impossible to produce large particle size, high molecular weight silicone gum in water emulsions by emulsion polymerisation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,379-A describes copolymerisation of an acrylate-terminated polydimethylsiloxane and an acrylate-terminated polyisobutylene by free radical polymerisation. EP 872509-A describes reaction of an acrylate-terminated polydimethylsiloxane with an amine-terminated polyisobutylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,165-A describes the reaction of an organohydrogen-polysiloxane with a multifunctional unsaturated monomer having unsaturated groups of different relativities such as allyl methacrylate. The allyl group reacts with Si—H groups and the methacrylate group subsequently undergoes free radical polymerisation.